


in which dirk and jake talk about feelings

by elliptical



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pesterlog, Relationship Stuff, Talk of Feelings, Update fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliptical/pseuds/elliptical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard being in a relationship when neither of you has had physical contact with another human being in years and your boyfriend has no sense of personal space.</p><p>It's hard and nobody understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which dirk and jake talk about feelings

**Author's Note:**

> the update hurt my soul so i wrote this

GT: Strider.  
TT: Hey!  
TT: I was starting to get worried.  
TT: By which I mean I was totally chill and not worried at all, but also yeah, I was starting to get worried.  
TT: It might be a little considerate if you could let me know when you’re going to up and run off.  
TT: I mean I don’t mind if you want to go be alone and all that good stuff, but you’ve gotta keep in mind that we’re kind of trying not to get killed.  
TT: So it would be pretty sweet if you could keep me from being worried you’re dead or something.  
TT: Just throwing that out there.  
TT: Feel free to not reply.  
TT: Again.  
TT: That’s sarcasm, by the way  
TT: Jake.  
TT: Oh come on, Jake.  
TT: Dude.  
TT: Look, I’m sorry if I did something to piss you off, all right? But could you please stop ignoring me?  
GT: We need to talk.  
TT: …  
TT: Oh.  
TT: Ok, shoot.  
GT: Haha, it actually took me quite a while to be able to type out that one sentence!  
GT: Funny how that works.  
GT: All right. *blots forehead with fresh towel*  
GT: I feel as though this isnt working out.  
TT: What’s not working out?  
GT: This… this whole shebang.  
GT: Ive had a jolly good time adventuring with you and playing the game. Its been a while since ive been able to go on adventures with anybody!  
GT: And i know you care for me and all but lately ive been feeling a little…  
GT: Overwhelmed?  
GT: You must admit chap its been a little much to handle.  
GT: And you have a habit of forgetting about personal space especially since weve gotten *closer*.  
GT: I just dont think its something that could work out in the long term considering you seem to want me there all the time and to be quite honest its just too much!  
TT: Oh.  
TT: I see.  
TT: We’re having that talk.  
TT: The “It’s not you, it’s me” talk.  
GT: Im not trying to hurt your feelings.  
GT: It took an unfathomably long time before i even gathered up the courage to put this out in the open! And i feel im going about it all wrong.  
GT: But at the same time i should have as much say in this relationship as you and it seems as though that hasnt happened.  
TT: I see.  
TT: So just to be clear here…  
TT: You’re breaking up with me?  
GT: I dont know what else to do.  
TT: Oh.  
TT: Ok.  
TT: I’m sorry. I didn’t realize I was upsetting you.  
TT: Take whatever time you need and all that shit. Could you just do me a favor and check in with me every once in a while? As your bro, it would be pretty cool to know you hadn’t gotten mauled by a hugeass angry monster or anything.  
GT: God dammit Strider!  
TT: What?  
GT: Youre making me feel like the bad guy.  
TT: I don’t see how. I fucked up, you don’t want me mackin’ on you every five minutes. I understand.  
TT: Seriously, just don’t disappear like that again.  
GT: Stop that.  
TT: Stop what?  
TT: I don’t know how you want me to react.  
TT: I’m trying to take this well.  
GT: If you must know id been bracing myself for you to be angry.  
TT: Shit, no.  
TT: I’m not pissed off.  
TT: Apparently you feel like shit about this whole thing and aren’t comfortable saying anything, which is pretty fucked up.  
TT: I definitely didn’t mean to make you feel like that.  
GT: Then how are you feeling?  
TT: Do we really have to do this now? We just established that I’m cool with breaking things off. No need to make shit any more awkward than it already is. I at least want to salvage our excellent broship if I can’t salvage the rest of it.  
GT: Dirk.  
GT: Honestly.  
GT: Talk to me.  
TT: Obviously I’m hurt.  
TT: Don’t know what else you’re expecting from me, Jesus.  
TT: Pardon me if I’m not going to fly into the sunset on ponies because my boyfriend just dumped me for being a clingy shit.  
TT: It’s not your fault, though. I mean, in retrospect, I am a clingy shit.  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: For what it’s worth, I wasn’t trying to make you feel overwhelmed or controlled. I mean that was like the last thing I wanted to do ever.  
TT: I just worry.  
TT: About you not being able to protect yourself, I mean.  
TT: There’s dangerous shit out there.  
TT: I’m rambling again.  
TT: Sorry.  
TT: I’m done now.  
GT: Dammit.  
GT: Now i feel bad.  
TT: Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’ll get over having my heart broken for the first time. It’s a teenage rite of passage, right?  
TT: I do care about you whether it’s as a boyfriend or as my best bro. You know that, don’t you?  
GT: Argh.  
GT: Ive been bracing myself for you blowing your top about me not replying to you and bringing all of this up out of the blue.  
GT: It would be much easier if you could stop acting so civil and polite.  
TT: My apologies. Here, I’ll try again.  
TT: Wow Jake, you are such a bad person for voicing your feelings about our relationship. Clearly I’m the only person who has a say in anything. How dare you. I am so pissed right now.  
GT: Now youre just doing it on purpose.  
TT: Haha.  
TT: All right.  
TT: Can we not draw this out? I get it. I don’t want to fight over it. There. Done.  
GT: This is really really hurting you isnt it?  
TT: Gasp.  
TT: He sensed someone else’s feelings.  
TT: I am amazed. Gold star.  
GT: I care about you a lot too dirk.  
GT: And im not lying when i say that the time weve spent adventuring is some of the best ive ever had! Because weve gotten up to all sorts of unforgettable shenanigans and i do like spending time with you.  
GT: There just comes a point when it all becomes too much.  
TT: I can try to stop being so overbearing.  
TT: I hope you don’t mind if I plead my case a little here. I didn’t realize that I was invading your personal space.  
TT: If you remember, it’s been a while since I got to chill with anybody either.  
TT: As in literally forever.  
GT: I know.  
TT: Is there any way I can try to do better? Is that a thing I can do? Because as long as you still care for me and I still care for you, this doesn’t sound like an arrangement that necessarily needs to be permanent.  
TT: That’s strategizing, not begging.  
TT: You might need some time to yourself to mull everything over. I get that. I can learn to back off. I just need you to tell me when I’m getting too in your face. Set some personal boundaries.  
TT: I don’t know what I’m doing half the time.  
TT: I don’t know that I’m screwing up unless you tell me.  
TT: You just have to tell me this shit, dude.  
TT: Sorry that I made you feel like I’d do a fuckin’ pirouette off the handle over it. I’m kind of intense sometimes, I guess? And easily frustrated? Which is probably a pain in the ass for you. But I’m totally willing to listen and talk things out.  
GT: …  
GT: Well now i feel just awful.  
TT: That makes two of us.  
GT: I suppose i may have jumped the gun a little. I thought it would upset you if i told you that i needed space.  
TT: I just want to keep you safe.  
TT: And hang with you like ninety-nine percent of the time.  
TT: So I’ll pull back.  
TT: I was a tad overeager.  
GT: And i think i hadnt realized quite what i was getting myself into.  
GT: If you try to let me have my personal space then i can be patient and communicate better and all that jazz.  
TT: I can do that.  
GT: Ok.  
TT: So are we cool?  
GT: I think so.  
GT: I certainly feel better than i did a few minutes ago.  
TT: Awesome.  
TT: Want to meet up soon, or is that completely negating the entire discussion we just had?  
TT: You can have some more time to chill if you want. No pressure.  
GT: Haha.  
GT: I suppose i wouldnt mind meeting up again in a little while.  
GT: We can have a tender bro hug to commemorate our first relationship hurdle?  
TT: And maybe make out a little.  
TT: I mean.  
TT: Tender bro hugs work too.  
GT: *sigh*  
GT: Yes dirk i suppose i can sacrifice *so much* for my raging teenage hormones and we can make out a little.  
TT: Yessss.


End file.
